1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material fusing apparatus, system and methods therefore, wherein the procedure includes the generation and transfer of energy from an energy source to a material fusing apparatus and periodic delivery of a burst of focused energy to material.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave energy has proven to be an effective means of performing electrosurgical ablation procedures. Research in the electrosurgical microwave ablation field has produced may different types of microwave ablation probes such as, for example, percutaneous probes that are inserted to a target tissue through the skin, surgical probes that are inserted into tissue during a surgical procedure and deployable probes that are inserted into a position in a first condition and deployed to a second condition.
Research in the electrosurgical microwave ablation field has also resulted in new and inventive ways of delivering microwave energy and monitoring the delivery of microwave energy. Various microwave research tools have allowed researchers to better observe and understand how microwaves and microwave delivery devices behave in tissue and how this behavior changes over time. Researchers have also developed new and novel ways of monitoring the energy delivered to an ablation device and have developed systems to combining phase-shifted microwave waveforms and systems and devices to delivery microwave energy at two or more frequencies.
Microwave energy delivery research, and its use in the electrosurgical ablation field, has also led to research with microwave energy delivery devices, material fusing apparatuses, systems and methods of use.